Today, with the explosion of electronic technology, more and more types of portable equipment are becoming available. Although many of these types of portable equipment are small enough to be held in one hand, they are not normally easily accessible for use since they usually require the use of at least one hand, leaving the user with the one remaining hand, thus placing severe limitations on his/her capabilities to function properly in using this equipment. In order to make these types of equipment more accessible for use, applicant has designed a versatile handsfree forearm strap which allows portable equipment to be carried about and available for convenient use without the use of one's hands for holding the equipment.
There are presently various types of "gloves" which attempt to solve the aforementioned problems. However, these known "gloves" are provided with a cut-away hand portion to free the fingers of the user. These "gloves" come in left and right configurations to accommodate left and right-handed persons and also to enable the user to read the instrument and make entries, if necessary. Since the glove extends into the hand portion, the same "glove" could not be used by two persons of opposite hand. Therefore a plurality of gloves are required to accommodate left and right-handed users.